


MOD-0

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), yunna_in_the_universe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Experiment, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kind Of MCU Post-Canon, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame, Old Steve Rogers, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная, в которой первая встреча Стива и Баки после событий «Первого Мстителя» происходит в двадцать втором веке.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	MOD-0

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано под влиянием фильмов «Blade Runner» и «Ghost in the Shell»  
> 2\. Имя персонажа Рудольфа Миллера образовано из имен Рудольфа Хёсса (был комендантом концентрационного лагеря Освенцим) и Генриха Мюллера (группенфюрер СС).  
> 3\. Наименование «Таласс Корпорэйшн» образовано от греческого слова θάλασσα [thálassa], что значит «море». «И стал я на песке морском, и увидел выходящего из моря зверя» Откр. 13, 1.

Ярко-красная надпись «27.02.20 6.30 am Поезд/Прибытие» на гигантском табло часто замигала и сменилась предупреждающими символами.

Искусственный женский голос где-то под сводами потолка произнес:

– Дорогие клиенты, прибытие экспресса «Лондон – Нью-Йорк» по техническим причинам задерживается. Принос…

Не договорив, информатор умолк, переключаясь на следующее сообщение:

– Дорогие клиенты, прибытие экспресса «Дели – Нью-Йорк» по техническим причинам задерживается.

Толпы людей на обширных платформах взволнованно загудели.

Сообщения о задержке и отмене межконтинентальных и внутриконтинентальных рейсов поступали одно за другим.

Часть ожидающих потянулась к выходам. Почти все что-то возбужденно говорили в коммеры. Кто-то откровенно паниковал.

Обгоняя синтезированную речь, малое табло поездов ближнего следования стремительно заполнялось словом «отменен».

На одной из платформ парень в куртке с надвинутым поверх кепки капюшоном неотрывно пялился на парящий рекламный баннер с предложением купить газированный напиток и выиграть тур на Марс. Услышав «Нью-Йорк – Вашингтон», он вздрогнул, словно проснулся, и перевел взгляд на светящуюся строчку «Нью-Йорк – Вашингтон – отменен».

Какое-то время он неуверенно топтался на месте, что-то решая, затем, резко повернувшись, пошел к лифтам, на ходу вытаскивая переговорное устройство.  
Старик в парадном мундире вооруженных сил США, сидевший на тумбе неподалеку, проводил его задумчивым взглядом.

***

День у Агента начинался неплохо.

С утра выяснилось, что отказал его встроенный контроллер диспетчерской связи и сопровождения. Так называли штуковину, благодаря которой в пультовой в точности знали, не только где он находится, но и насколько глубокий он сделал вдох. То ли срок эксплуатации истек, то ли недавняя стычка сказалась.

По всем нормативам его не имели права направлять для выполнения задания.

Он был рад этому до глубины души, но эмоций, ясное дело, не демонстрировал.

На миссию его, вопреки здравому смыслу, все же выпустили.

Дежурил Тоби, а он не любил сложности.

Тоби все подписал, остальные поленились рот открыть.

По мнению Агента, Тоби для занимаемой им должности решительно не годился. И кончит, как кончали другие такие же до него. Выволокут из пультовой вперед ногами.  
Жалости к нему Агент не чувствовал, злости – тоже. Несмотря на то, что тот против предписаний выпихнул его сегодня на работу.

В конце концов, у сложившейся ситуации была и хорошая сторона.

Остаться без поддержки Агент не боялся. Если и был у него когда-то инстинкт самосохранения, то давно заглох. А вот погулять на свободе денек без лишнего надзора было приятно.

На вокзал он приехал общественным транспортом. Ему следовало сесть в экспресс «Нью-Йорк – Вашингтон», в Вашингтоне прибыть в контрольную точку, где забрать сумку с оружием и карточку от квартиры, выбранной для выполнения задания им лично. В установленное время он должен был занять позицию и ожидать цель.

Ничего необычного. Рутина.

Он коротал время до прибытия поезда, рассматривая забавную картинку с рекламой, висевшую прямо в воздухе. Текст, размещенный над изображением, призывал его зарегистрировать какой-то код, чтобы выиграть «романтическое путешествие» на Марс для себя и еще одного человека. Не то чтобы Агенту светило полететь однажды на другую планету, он и в сортир-то иной раз ходил по особому дозволению, но панорама иного мира ему очень нравилась. Он всегда любил такие штуки. Откуда-то он это знал.  
Агент слегка, совсем незаметно повернул голову, покосился через плечо.

Опять этот старый хрыч.

Ощущение чужого взгляда не оставляло Агента с прихода в зону посадки. Сперва он дернулся, выискивая опасность. Обнаружив причину тревоги, выдохнул. Дед опасности не представлял. Но раздражал. Пырился и пырился без перерыва. За знакомого, что ли, принял?

Это было плохо по двум причинам. Первое, дед мог его запомнить. А устранять свидетелей он не любил и никогда не трогал их без прямого приказа. Второе, чужое внимание мешало полноценно погрузиться в режим ожидания, роскошь, и без того редко выпадавшую на его долю.

Агент вновь вернулся к созерцанию пейзажа в красных тонах, выключая эмоции, одну за другой.

Оповещение об отмене поезда застало его посреди процесса.

Он встрепенулся, вслушиваясь. Проверил информацию на табло.

И замер, не зная, что предпринять. В голове билась мысль: «Сейчас – или никогда!» – но он не смел решиться, раз за разом взвешивая за и против.

Другого настолько идеального шанса для побега ему уже не представится. Пусть у него нет ни денег, ни оружия. Но и контроллер выключен. Две предыдущие попытки провалились именно из-за него. Но ему нужно выиграть в свое распоряжение как можно больше времени до момента, когда его начнут искать.

Если его снова поймают, то на третий раз деактивации будет не избежать.

Но что он теряет?

Он развернулся и уверенным шагом направился к подъемникам.

Вытащил из кармана коммер. Тонкую, сложенную пополам, слегка помятую пластинку.

– Мужики – не девочки, чтобы носить их аккуратно в трубочке, – сказал Тоби, вручая ему ее сегодня. – Но сильно не комкай. По легенде ты не из тех, кто может позволить себе купить новый в случае поломки.

Агент развернул пластинку. Она тут же приняла идеально ровный вид, в верхнем правом углу вспыхнуло условное изображение морской звезды, эмблемы фирмы-производителя «Таласс Корпорэйшн», в офис которой он как раз намеревался позвонить.

В памяти устройства был записан единственный контакт – «Техподдержка».

Агент коснулся его и мысленно представил себе, как на мониторе в пультовой окрашивается в зеленый цвет строчка с его позывным «MOD-0».

– Диспетчерская, – произнес далекий голос.

– Привет, Тоби! У меня тут проблема.

На другом конце линии вздохнули.

– Вижу. Сейчас попробую забронировать тебе билет на самолет.

– Не надо! Сейчас туда все ломанутся, а слепить из меня VIPа мы не успеем. Давай, я сгоняю к нашим ребятам на аэродром. Придумаем что-нибудь. Какой-нибудь учебный полет.

– Маршрут построить?

– Не трать время. Я на месте быстрее сориентируюсь. Выйду на связь через пару часов.

– Окей. Ты – прелесть, – в голосе Тоби звучало явное облегчение.

– Отбой.

Агент скомкал коммер в кулаке. У него есть два часа.

Хорошо, что Тоби не нашел времени поинтересоваться, за что его прозвали «Гулёной».

***

Стив уныло разглядывал пригласительную карточку с надписью «Уважаемый капитан Роджерс, 27 сентября 2120 года приглашаем...»

Встал спозаранку, вырядился как клоун, притащился на вокзал. И чего ради, спрашивается? В том, что его поезд тоже отменят, он нисколько не сомневался.  
Случилась какая-то крупная неприятность.

Когда прозвучали первые оповещения, он по привычке весь подтянулся, собрался куда-то бежать, кого-то спасать. Потом вспомнил про свой возраст и сам над собой посмеялся. Как бы ему ни хотелось помочь, но придется другим попотеть.

Если он нужен для торжественного зоопарка ребятам из Вашингтона, решил Стив, пусть сами присылают за ним что-нибудь летающее, благо выбор велик. От полета в пассажирской ракете он точно не оказался бы, давно на них не катался. А не пришлют – не велико горе.

Он снова посмотрел на стоявшего в нескольких шагах от него парня, напрягая память.  
Почему его фигура казалось такой знакомой?

На вид обычный трудяга. Из тех, кому проезд до места работы оплачивает наниматель. Лица не видно. Мало того, что кепку на брови надвинул, так еще и капюшон сверху натянул. На руках перчатки. Видимо, из протестующей против биометрии молодежи. Для таких даже стали снова выпускать пластиковые карточки. Хотя, казалось бы, им-то чего? Они все отсканированы еще в младенчестве.

Парень пошел к лифтам, как здесь называли закрытые прозрачным материалом подъемные площадки, вмещающие сразу кучу народа. Стиву, по-хорошему, тоже надо было двигать туда. Поезд отменили, как он и ожидал. Но он внезапно решил, что воспользуется Потоком.

К Потоку как раз подбежала держащаяся за руки парочка. Они прыгнули в него, хохоча, и струя воздуха вознесла их в вокзальный холл, к билетным кассам.

Стив, улыбаясь, подтянул к себе трость. Да, это отличная мысль! Пусть здешних служащих хватит удар.

А потом он пойдет в Центральный Парк и купит мороженое. Гулять – так гулять!

***

– Тоби?

Тоби, до того сидевший в кресле развалившись и вытянув ноги, весь подтянулся, изображая деятельное внимание:

– Руди?

– Гулёна сел в поезд?

Тоби изумленно уставился на начальство. Рудольф, что же, не в курсе последних новостей, о которых больше часа трубит каждое СМИ?

– Нет.

– Что значит нет?!

Похоже, и впрямь не в курсе.

– Не ходят же поезда. Авария в главном узле.

Рудольф смерил его взглядом, облизывая по вечной своей привычке губы. Словно пытался понять, не издевается ли над ним подчиненный, как будто Тоби могло прийти такое в голову, и полез в личный коммер.

Когда он поднял голову, его лицо приняло сосредоточенное выражение.

– Где он сейчас?

Тоби пожал плечами:

– Через час должен выйти на связь. Сказал, что сам доберется. Задержится немного, но контрольную точку пройдет вовремя.

– Выведи его на монитор, – не отставал Руди.

– Не могу, у него контроллер неисправен.

– Тогда какого хрена он шляется по улице?! – Руди уже не говорил, а рычал. Его светлые глаза на бледном лице, прикрытом сверху бесцветными волосами, впились в Тоби, пригвоздив того к месту.

– Да куда он денется?! Он же такой послушный!

Повисла напряженная тишина. Рудольф осматривал Тоби с таким выражением лица, словно видел впервые.

– Звони ему, Тоби! – наконец произнес он.

Тот развернулся к дисплею, забегал пальцами по клавишам, продолжая настаивать:

– Некуда ему деваться, Руди! Они жизни другой не знают, ничего кроме этих стен.

Рудольф за его креслом шумно выдохнул.

«Ответь, Гулёна, ответь!» – молил Тоби мысленно, повторяя и повторяя вызов.

В наушниках шли долгие гудки. 

Смирившись, он запустил обнаружение устройства с привязкой к снимку со спутника. На экране появилось изображение привокзальной площади, символическая красная мишень указывала на мусорный бак при уличном бистро.

Тоби почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица, похолодели пальцы и спина покрылась испариной.

Похоже, его наебали.

Сквозь грохот собственного сердца в ушах он расслышал нарастающий низкий звук.  
Его наебали. А теперь еще и убьют.

Рудольф Миллер единственный в их отделе носил оружие. Безумно дорогой комбинированный Socom под патроны и бластерный картридж. Руди им невероятно гордился.

Его голос доходил до Тоби словно сквозь вату.

– Мне жаль, Тоби. Но лучше сделать это, не откладывая. Так будет лучше для всех. В том числе для тебя.

Тоби вскочил с места.

В лицо ему смотрело пистолетное дуло, индикатор боевой готовности горел красным.  
Он выставил руки перед собой, забормотал:

– Я все исправлю, Руди! Клянусь, я все исправлю! Я его найду! Дай мне одну минуту! – Его голос сорвался на крик: – Одну минуту, Руди!

Рудольф поглядел на него оценивающе. Помедлил. Неспешно опустил пистолет.

– Одну минуту, Тоби.

Сглотнув пересохшим ртом, тот рухнул обратно в кресло. Его руки запорхали над клавиатурой. Он обратился ко всем устройствам, снабженным видеокамерами, в предполагаемом районе поиска. Запустил аналитику. Кадры с малейшими совпадениями выводились ему на экран.

Тоби напряженно следил за мельканием снимков на мониторе, выискивая среди них свой шанс на жизнь. Его мозг обрабатывал поступающую информацию с огромной скоростью. Все-таки он был гением, хоть и раздолбаем.

– Стоп! Два кадра назад.

Подчинившись голосовой команде, компьютер остановил калейдоскоп изображений и вывел на экран требуемое.

Знакомые светлая куртка и кепка на бездомном. Вот она, зацепка!

Тоби вдохнул и только тогда понял, что задерживал дыхание.

Он снова запустил поиск, изменив условия. Уже через несколько секунд он знал, во что Гулёна переоделся, и в каком направлении двигался. По крайней мере, двадцать минут назад.

«Он не успел уйти далеко, – лихорадочно соображал Тоби. – И не успел спрятаться. Его побег – чистая импровизация. Его документы – подделка, пусть и качественная. У него нет денег. У него нет оружия. Даже такому умнице, как он, нужно время, чтобы сориентироваться».

– Хорошо!

Тоби не заметил, как подошел Руди. Он скосил глаза на дату и время в нижнем углу экрана.

Минута давно вышла.

На плечо ему легли жесткие пальцы.

– Выпускай дроны.

***

Камера дрона транслировала изображение решетки ливневой канализации.

– Ушел! – констатировал Руди.

– У дронов нет встроенных резаков, – буркнул Тоби.

Он вывел на монитор схему коллекторов городской канализации и пристально ее изучал.

– Он подранок. На нем места живого нет. Если не сдохнет сам – найдем по следам крови.

Рудольф саркастически хмыкнул.

– Ничего ты в тех помоях не найдешь!

– Найду, – начал было спорить Тоби, но осекся.

Для него ведь все кончено, так к чему волноваться?

Руди прихватил его за подбородок, погладил большим пальцем рот, слегка оттянув нижнюю губу.

– Скажем, что его контроллер был поврежден случайно, при попытке к бегству. Будешь мне должен.

Он вышел из диспетчерской, а Тоби еще долго сидел, глядя в пространство перед собой.

«Вот так вот! – с истерическим весельем думал он. – Мамочка будет счастлива, она давно мечтала устроить мою личную жизнь.»

***

Стив возвращался домой не спеша. Опирался на трость. Нес продукты в видавшей виды тряпичной сумке с принтом, призывавшим беречь природу.

Любовался закатом, насколько позволяли окрестные развалины и опоры протянувшихся высоко над головой скоростных трасс.

Район был заброшенный, тихий. Жили в нем разнообразные оборванцы, отщепенцы и он.

Прошло порядочно времени с тех пор, как прекратилось плотное движение по медленно разрушающейся проезжей части, и успевшая встрепенуться местная растительность радовала глаз. Дышать тут было легче, и не только людям.

Однажды он видел в ветвях живую белку. В общем, было хорошо. Только ходить в магазин приходилось далековато, но он не жаловался.

Чем заниматься глубокому старику на пенсии? Гуляй себе туда-сюда днями напролет.  
Какой-то шорох привлек его внимание. Стив повернул голову в направлении звука.  
Помойка. Должно быть, крыса шуршала.

Да и как не тут быть тут крысам? Стив удрученно покачал головой, подходя ближе к контейнерам. Придется ему серьезно поговорить с соседями о санитарных правилах. Они не могут позволить себе такое развлечение, как эпидемия. Никто не поедет сюда их лечить.

Он заглянул за контейнеры и выронил сумку из рук.  
Шумела не крыса.

Стив перевернул человека в залитой кровью одежде лицом вверх.

– Матерь божья!

***

Сознание возвращалось постепенно.

Первым пришло понимание того, что он жив.

Затем, что он лежит на чем-то мягком, а не на грязном асфальте, и смотрит в белый потолок, а не в пасмурное небо, зажатое стенами облезлых домов. Не в подворотне, куда он заполз после... 

Воспоминания о погоне вызвали у него приступ паники. Значит, его все-таки нашли, все-таки поймали.

Он рванулся, пытаясь подняться. Потревоженное тело немедленно ответило ему резкой болью, и он со стоном рухнул обратно.

– Не дергайся, – мягко сказал мужской голос. – Даже с нашей скоростью регенерации отлеживаться тебе придется минимум неделю. А если ты хочешь сесть – достаточно сказать: кровать, хочу сидеть!

Изголовье кровати начало плавно подниматься. Умная кроватка, дорогая.

В кресле напротив постели обнаружился утренний вокзальный дед, а на стеганном лоскутном одеяле – бластерный S&W.

Агент схватил его, забыв о боли, и перевел в боевой режим. Заполнившаяся красным свечением шкала индикации заряда свидетельствовала, что пистолетный картридж полон. 

– Я предполагал, что это тебя успокоит, так что положил его на видное место, – невозмутимо заметил дед, в руках у которого, как Агент заметил только сейчас, была газета. Бумажная! Да он богатенький!

– Может, хочешь автомат? У меня есть, могу принести.

– Кто вы? – холодно спросил Агент.

Шутить он был решительно не в настроении.

Он бегло осмотрел комнату. Дверь одна, не заперта, распахнута в другое помещение. Окна без решеток. Этаж не определить. Мебель старая, возможно, из натурального дерева. То ли музей, то ли антикварная лавка – не поймешь. 

– О! Это как раз простой вопрос. Я Стив. Хозяин этого дома. И я не чудящий богач, как можно подумать. Я живу здесь давно. В те годы, когда я сюда въехал, это были обычные вещи, а не предметы роскоши. А газета старая, ей семьдесят лет.

Он аккуратно сложил шуршащие листки.

– Просто я умею их хранить. Мне самому, поверишь ли, сто тридцать шесть лет.

«Не поверю!» – подумал Агент, а вслух спросил:

– Почему я здесь?

– Потому что я нашел тебя в луже твоей собственной крови на помойке неподалеку и принес к себе домой.

– Принес?!

– Да, – Стив развел руками. – Не мог же я оставить живое существо умирать на помойке.

– Это не ответ.

– Грустно слышать такое! Но отчасти ты прав. Это было бы достаточным объяснением в любом случае, кроме нашего.

– Точно. Сначала вы пялитесь на меня на вокзале, потом милосердно спасаете. Странное совпадение.

Стив смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.

– Так утром – это был ты! Да-да, тогда понятно.

Старик молчал какое-то время, погрузившись в мысли. Потом, спохватившись, указал на тумбочку рядом с кроватью:

– Ты поешь. Объясняться долго придется, так что займись. Думал тебе с этим помочь, но раз за пистолет хватаешься, то и с посудой справишься.

Агент рассмотрел предложенную пищу: молоко с печеньем. Он что, издевается?

– Не хочешь? Ну, потом принесу тебе что-нибудь другое. Ты мне вот что скажи. Как тебя зовут?

Агент обдумал ответ, решил, что от прозвища из диспетчерской вреда не будет, и сказал:

– Гулёна.

– Странное имя, – хмыкнул Стив.

– Я не человек, нам имена не положены.

– Жаль, что ты так о себе думаешь. К тому же у меня есть основания полагать, что ты самый настоящий человек. Видишь ли, ты очень похож на моего близкого друга. Возможно, ты и есть он.

Агент едва не закатил глаза. Все, как он предполагал. У старика приступ ностальгии.

– Я модификант!

Стив грустно улыбнулся.

– Правда?! Давно ты себя помнишь?

– Около десяти лет. Но я старше, отношусь к нулевому поколению. Меня прокачивали несколько раз. Остальных нулевых уже деактивировали, я один еще бегаю.

Старик пристально рассматривал собственные руки. Его губы были скорбно поджаты.

– Сыворотку вам вводят сразу после рождения?

– Сразу после активации.

Стив кивнул.

– Тогда откуда у тебя шрам под правой коленкой?

– Что?!

– Сыворотка должна была все исправить, верно? Иное возможно только в одном случае. Если травма была получена до введения. Ты уж меня прости, пришлось тебя раздеть, чтобы оказать помощь. Положим, шрам на ноге еще можно объяснить случайностью. Кстати, Баки получил его еще в детстве. Упал на осколок кирпича во время драки по моей милости. Но все остальное, тот же след от пулевого ранения в сорок третьем году – вряд ли.

Агент обдумывал услышанное. В том, что говорил старик, был определенный смысл, хотя в целом картина выходила бредовая. Он – это он, а не какой-то, нахрен, Баки!

– Баки – дурацкое имя, на собачью кличку похоже.

Агент не хотел, чтобы этот человек питал какие-либо иллюзии на его счет. К его удивлению, Стив, вместо того, что бы разозлиться на его слова, в ответ только рассмеялся:

– Можно подумать, Гулёна звучит лучше. М-да, если ты и реплика, то потрясающе точная. Кто мог так постараться? Я сперва решил, что это Гидра, друзья закадычные, подарок прислали. Не забывают старика!

– Что за Гидра?

– Ох, прости! Запамятовал, что они теперь уважаемые люди, – речь Стива наполнилась желчью. – «Таласс Корпорэйшн», организация, в которой ты, так сказать, трудишься. Ты ведь оттуда? Знаю, что оттуда, можешь не отвечать. Если ты опасаешься, что я нахожусь с ними в какой-либо связи, то можешь не волноваться. У меня нет с ними решительно ничего общего!

– Почему я вообще должен вам верить?

Стив поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

– Не должен. Я могу лишь предложить помощь и надеяться, что ты ее примешь. Ты здесь не пленник. Домашний компьютер тебя знает. Может и выпустить, и впустить. Но я предлагаю тебе выздороветь для начала и дать нам время извлечь твой контроллер.

– Нам?

– Мне и моим друзьям.

– Чем извлекать контроллер в домашних условиях, лучше бы сразу дали мне умереть. Не так мучительно.

– Ты не знаешь моих друзей. То, что твой контроллер в нерабочем состоянии, они определить сумели. И с переливанием крови помогли. – Стив усмехнулся. – В домашних условиях.

Он встал и направился к двери, но вспомнил что-то и на полпути остановился.

– Та неисправность в транспортном узле – дело рук «Таласс»?

Большей глупости Агент и вообразить не мог.

– Они держатели главного пакета акций. Зачем им срать себе на голову? К тому же я должен был ехать в Вашингтон по работе.

– Верно, – согласился Стив. – Я иду на кухню. Принести тебе чего-нибудь? Омлет, бульон, яблоко, гранату?

– Гранату, пожалуйста.

***

Агент рассматривал отреставрированный черно-белый снимок в рамке на стене. Симпатичный парень в лихо сдвинутой набок фуражке. Парень с его лицом.

Он провалялся в постели всего четыре дня, а не неделю, как предсказывал Стив.  
Стив исходил из характеристик своей сыворотки, но у Агента была другая формула. И не одна. 

Не зная, чем себя занять, он слонялся по дому.

Обстановка во всех комнатах была схожей: бумажные побуревшие от времени обои, местами неоднократно подклеенные, древняя мебель, тюль на окнах. Но затхлости не было, за жильем старательно ухаживали. Да и техника была современной.

В гостиной на одной из стен обнаружился целый мемориал. Монохромные и цветные снимки, рисунки, вырезки из газет, несколько статичных голопроекций. На некоторых его двойник, на других – незнакомые ему люди. Он задержал взгляд на рыжеволосой женщине, обнимающей молодого Стива на одной из фотографий. Может, он встречал ее однажды? Может, и встречал. Какое это имеет значение? Он все равно не помнит.

***

– Сегодня у нас гости, – сообщил Стив, внося сумки в кухню. – Один из моих ребят придет. Познакомитесь наконец-то. Это он, кстати, разбирался с твоим передатчиком и очень за тебя переживал.

– Ты мог позволить мне сходить за продуктами, – сказал Агент, разглядывая покупки.

– Не лишай старика последней радости. К тому же люди привыкли, что я хожу за продуктами в другой район вместо того, чтобы заказать доставку дроном. Отступления от привычного положения дел могут вызвать подозрения. И я предпочитаю лично выбирать то, что собираюсь есть. Прошу простить за недоверие.

Агент равнодушно пожал плечами и выудил из сумки пакет с бурыми продолговатыми штуковинами.

– Это съедобно?

– Это картофель!

Агент испытывал серьезные сомнения по этому поводу:

– Картофель выглядит не так! Он гладкий и белый.

– Этот нечищенный.

– Его надо чистить?!

Стив закрыл лицо руками:

– Господи, Баки! Иногда мне кажется, что ты и впрямь из этих нынешних молодых ребят!

***

– Привет! Я – Джей Си, – сказал гость. – Рад, что из тебя не хлещет кровь, как в нашу прошлую встречу.

– Он Джейкоб Старк, – проворчал Стив. – И это очень заметно!

У Джей Си была ослепительная улыбка, темные волосы и ласковые глаза.

– Круто, что ты решил свалить от ребят с тентаклями! – Джей за столом размахивал вилкой с нацепленным на нее гарниром. – Изрешетили они тебя тогда, конечно, здорово. Эй, – он обратился к Стиву, – ты знаешь, что он ушел нашим туннелем? Вот почему они не смогли его поймать! Я смотрел записи с камер. Они взяли след, дошли за ним до развилки, покрутились и повернули назад. Понимаешь, что это значит? Все работает! Я чертов гений!

Агенту показалось, что он почувствовал, как у него внутри от напряжения натянулись нервы и жилы.

– Что за туннель? 

– О, парень! – Джей улыбнулся и заговорщически наклонился над столом. – Это туннель Невидимок. Я сам – Невидимка и командир Невидимок.

– Да, – серьезно кивнул Стив, глядя на изумленного Агента.

– У меня под волосами татуировка, – сообщил Джей. – И еще одна во все лицо. Видишь ее?

– Нет.

– Вот и биометрические системы не видят, – констатировал Джей. – У Кэпа, кстати, тоже татуировки нанесены. Немного другие. Пришлось повозиться, подобрать состав, который не будет отторгаться.

– Я тоже хочу!

Джей ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Стиву.

***

– Ты только не переживай! Ну останешься, если что, без руки – подумаешь! Новую сделаем. Вон, одна у тебя уже есть. Лучше настоящей! – Джей трещал без умолку, лепил на его тело какие-то бесконечные датчики и вглядывался в проецируемые голограммы.

Они готовились извлекать контроллер.

Агент отвернулся. Ему не слишком хотелось знать, как он устроен внутри.

Он уже научился отличать, когда Джей шутил, а когда говори серьезно.

Поэтому он засмеялся.

Стив нахмурился:

– Ты уж поосторожней, пожалуйста!

Джей покосился на Стива, сказал с укоризной:

– Постараюсь!

– Джей, – решился спросить Агент. – А как ты вообще в Невидимых оказался? Прости, если вопрос не вовремя.  
– Да уж, не вовремя. – Джей поскреб в затылке. – А с другой стороны, самое время.  
Видишь ли, текущее положение вещей с Гидрой – вина моей семьи.

– Глупости, Джейкоб! – сердито сказал Стив. – Нет тут вашей вины.

– Да-а-а?! – потянул Джей. – Скажи это бабушке Морган. Если будешь настаивать, она будет бить тебя, пока не устанет. Потом отдохнет и снова будет бить.

– Результат слияния двух компаний, – пояснил Агенту Джей. – Крайне неудачный для одной и очень удачный для другой. На чьих мощностях «Таласс Корпорэйшн» так поднялись, как ты думаешь? Вот к чему приводят попытки договориться с врагом.

– Никаких переговоров с врагом! – торжественно провозгласил Джейкоб. – Так прадед говорил.

– Не говорил он такого, – проворчал Стив. – Твой прадед был очень здравомыслящим человеком. Он умел идти на компромиссы, в отличие от меня. Однажды мы с ним из-за этого крупно повздорили.

– Ну не знаю, – в голосе Джея послышалось сомнение. – В любом случае, бабушка отца так и не простила.

***

Стив сидел на диване в гостиной.

На журнальном столике перед ним была раскрыта шахматная доска. Он расставлял фигуры.

Баки подошел и сел рядом. Спросил:

– Стив, ты не думал, что это может быть ловушкой? И меня подсунули тебе, чтобы выйти на Сопротивление?

– В первую очередь именно об этом и подумал, – спокойно ответил тот. – И все равно не смог от тебя отказаться. Плохой из меня командир. 

Баки вцепился пальцами в обивку дивана. Заживающая татуировка чесалась нестерпимо. Контроллер извлекли. Он уже неделю ходил с Невидимыми в туннелях под городом.

– Я хочу попросить Джея покопаться у меня в мозгах.

Стив сделал ход белой фигурой.

– Я против! – отрывисто бросил он.

– Ты против! – вскинулся Баки. – Боже, Стив! Ты в своем репертуаре. Подумай о других, если не жалко себя.

Стив ничего ему не ответил, молча взял за руку и положил голову ему на колени.

***

Застыв в немом изумлении, Стив рассматривал то, во что превратилась его гостиная.  
Из парящих под потолком колонок доносились звуки, считающиеся в этом мире музыкой. Женский голос нежно приглашал «отлетаться на воздушной подушке как никто и никогда до нас», что бы это ни значило.

Джей и Баки сидели на полу, склонившись над вскрытым тал-дроном. Детали и схемы были рассыпаны по ковру.

Баки поднял голову и радостно улыбнулся Стиву.

– Мы его поймали. Если все получится – они будут считать его за своего.

– Получится, – сказал, едва не зарывшись лицом в металлическую начинку, Джей. – Не отвлекайся!

Стив вспомнил, где у него хранятся садовые инструменты. Сад давно надо привести в порядок.

***

– Зачем ты пьешь эту гадость? – Стив кивнул на бутылку с газировкой.

Баки не знал, как ему объяснить. Он долгие годы ходил мимо витрин и прилавков с разноцветными и бессмысленными вещами, которые заполняли жизнь обычных людей. Теперь он хотел эти вещи и себе тоже.

***

Баки вышел выносить мусор и увидел на углу улицы Тоби в окружении стайки дронов.  
К счастью, Тоби стоял к нему боком и не заметил его.

Баки успел уйти на безопасное расстояние.

Он был незаметен для электроники, но не для человеческих глаз.

Вечером на кухне собрался совет.

– Да успокойтесь вы! – сказал Джей. – Если они и вышли, то только на вас, а не на всю организацию. Вам надо куда-нибудь уехать, пока шухер уляжется.

Баки хотел сказать, что уехать должен только он, но осекся.

Кажется, всем присутствующим было очевидно, что Стив не отпустит его одного никуда.

– Куда ты хочешь поехать? – спросил тот.

Словно они не сбегают, а собираются отправится в отпуск.

Баки понятия не имел. Он уже собирался сказать: «Ты решай!» – когда его взгляд упал на бутылку из-под напитка.

Баки схватил ее и развернул к Стиву надписью: «Выиграйте романтическое путешествие на Марс!»


End file.
